¿Yuri y Leon?
by Aminta Destello
Summary: Cuando eventos desafortunados alejan a todas las chicas estrellas del escenario Kaleido dependerá de Leon y Yuri -las estrellas masculinas- sacar a flote la nueva obra. Siendo la nueva producción nada menos que "El Principito" Leon tendrá que hacer a un lado el dolor y odio hacia Yuri por la muerte de su hermana para poder interpretar el cálido personaje principal, eso si quiere de


**Capítulo 1**

Todos estaban saludándose y contándose como les fue en su viaje (el escenario kaleido pagó con gastos incluidos un viaje a donde cada persona quisiese, eso sí, era en pareja).

Kalos: Muy bien, vamos, ya hay que montar una nueva obra. ya han tenido bastante tiempo para decir hola, si ya llevamos tres días desde que llegamos

Sarah: ¡Hola!... ¿qué tal?... ¿cómo te fue?

Ella estaba saludando a todos; Kalos la miró pero no era capaz de decirle nada, Sarah, después de todo, era así.

Ken: ¡Ahí!, ¡jefe!, ¡jefe!

Kalos: ¿Qué sucede?

Ken: Es que acabo de darme cuenta: ¡ni sora, ni la señorita Layla, ni Rosseta, ni May están aquí!

Todos se extrañan

Kalos: Bueno, Rosseta fue llevada por su madre a defender su título como campeona de los diábolos y Layla está haciendo una película en Europa y dime ¿acaso May no estaba contigo?

Ken: Sí, pero se fue a China a ver a su familia, ¡me dijo que volvería a tiempo!

Kalos: Eso sí que esta grave. Mmmmm ¡Leon!, ¿y Sora?

Leon: Ella dijo que se quedaría un poco más en Japón, creo que su hermanita se resfrió y se preocupó por ella

Kalos: Todas las chicas se fueron

Sarah: ¡Hey!, ¿y qué somos Anna, Mía y el resto de nosotras?, ¿Es que estamos pintadas o qué?

Kalos: ¡No, no! a lo que me refiero es que...

Sara: ¡No digas nada!, ¡solo lo dejaras peor!

Kalos: ¡Sarah!

Ken: Voy a llamar a Sora y May para que se pongan en camino

Japón, 6:30 de la tarde, suena el teléfono

Sora: ¿¡Quién rayos habla!?

Ken: ¿Sora?, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué te pasa?

Sora: ¿Ken?, disculpa, lo que sucede es que mi hermana estaba durmiendo y el teléfono la despertó

Ken: ¡Oh! ya veo, disculpa, pero es que debes venir a Kaleido para empezar...

Sora: No puedo, hay una tormenta y no habrá aviones por una temporada

Ken: ¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡oh no!?

Se corta la comunicación

China, 8:30 de la noche, suena el teléfono

May: ¿¡Qué!?

Ken: ¡May!, debes venir a Kaleido...

May: ¡Mira las noticias!, la tormenta del siglo azota Asia, no puedo irme y por cierto: ¡despertaste a mi abuela! (cuelga)

Ken ya ha explicado la situación y ahora ¿qué pasara con la obra?, eso es lo que se preguntan todos y Mía ahora tiene un duro trabajo y es el de crear un obra que pueda representar el elenco sin las chicas estrellas.

Mía: ¡Estoy perdida!, ¡Kalos me matará!, ¡no se me ocurre nada!

Está viendo el archivo para ver si agarra una idea de las obras viejas, va viendo:

\- Alicia en el país de las maravillas

\- Romeo y Julieta

-La Sirenita

\- Cenicienta

Mía: Ahhhhh no encuentro nada

Ken: Ay, me caigo, cuidado (lleva un montón de papeles)

Todo se cae al suelo, Mía lo ayuda a recoger los papeles

Mía: ¿Pero que es todo esto, Ken?

Ken: Tú sabes, papeles de formalidades de los viajes

Mía agarra varios papeles. Algunos viajaron a Hawái, otros a España y a Francia, ese fue Leon y entonces Mía comienza a pensar

Mía: ¿Francia?, ¿de allí es el joven Leon no?

Ken: Sí, así es, ¿por?

Mía: No, por nada

Ken se va y Mía se queda pensando, luego levanta la vista y ve en el archivo el registro de El festival circense que ganaron la señorita Layla y el joven Yuri, se detiene a ver la foto de estos dos y de repente tiene de golpe una gran idea

Mía: ¿Será posible?, claro que sí. Vaya, ¡me van a aumentar el sueldo después de esto!, ¡sip!, será un espectáculo único

Se pone a trabajar, se esfuerza mucho y finalmente unos días después se reunió todo el elenco. Solo faltaban Kalos y Sarah, que entran cinco minutos después de lo acordado

Kalos: Yo solo intentaba reconciliarnos

Sarah: Pues regalándome un carro cero kilómetros y último modelo no lo lograras y para que se te quede la lección yo me quedaré con el carro

Kalos: No obtuve ni chicha ni limonada

Mía: ¿Ya podemos empezar?

Sarah: Claro Mía, disculpen el retraso. Nos demoramos por un tonto machista (ve a Kalos muy duramente)

Mía: Muy bien, he hecho la próxima obra a base de un famoso libro francés en el que los protagonistas son hombres, por lo tanto el joven Leon podrá ser el protagónico sin Sora y si el joven Yuri puede tomar el otro papel principal no habría ningún problema

Leon al oír que la obra seria a base de una historia francesa recordó su país natal y al escuchar que tendría que estar con Yuri se sintió algo extraño; al igual que Yuri, quien al ver en los apuros en los que se encontraba Kaleido por no tener a Layla, ni a Sora, ni a May aceptó el papel

Mía: ¡Muy bien!, ahora les explicaré de qué trata, la obra se llama...

 **Capítulo 2**

Mía: ¡Muy bien!, ahora les explicaré de qué se trata, la obra se llama "El Principito"

Leon se sorprende y le llegan a la mente ciertos recuerdos sobre ese cuento. Todos están interesados y prestan atención

Sarah: Suena interesante, ¿de qué se trata?

Kalos: Es un libro muy famoso que trata sobre un piloto de la segunda guerra mundial que conoce en el desierto a un niño de otro planeta. El cuento deja un mensaje de amistad, amor y del niño que llevamos por dentro

Sarah: ¡Le pregunté a Mía! (y ve furiosa a Kalos, quien se desanimó al ver que no lograba mejorar la situación con Sara)

Mía: Sí, bueno los papeles principales son del piloto que creó que lo podría tomar el joven Yuri y el otro papel, que es el de El Principito, lo puede tomar el joven Leon

Kalos: No me parece (dice esto muy seriamente), deben pasar por un casting para ver quien obtiene el papel de El Principito, tendrán tres días para entrenar

Toda la sala se queda fría, ¿en qué estaría pensando Kalos?, eso es lo que Sarah le preguntó media hora más tarde cuando había terminado la reunión.

Sarah: ¿Pero qué te ocurre?, el escenario está en dificultades y tu empeoras la situación poniendo una competencia

Kalos: Sarah (en estos momentos no está tratando de quedar bien con ella) Sora probó ante todos que era quien debía realizar la técnica angelical, ella compitió en la audición contra Layla y ahora Leon debe pasar por la misma prueba

Sarah: Te recuerdo que en ese tiempo Leon probó que era digno de ser el demonio de Sora

Kalos: ¿Pero acaso ha demostrado poder ser una estrella? (Sarah se queda pensativa)

Sarah: Mmm pero él no desea ser una estrella, solo quiere estar con Sora en el escenario

Kalos: Si eso es lo que quiere aun así tendrá que ser una estrella. Sora ha luchado para serlo y si él quiere el protagónico junto con ella debe ser merecedor de él.

Sarah: ¿Y tú crees que lo logre?, después de todo Sora no está aquí para que él se motive

Kalos: Eso será parte de su prueba. (Piensa) Leon deseas estar con Sora, pues ahora tienes que ganarte el puesto que estar al lado de ella

En la playa estaba Leon, quien analizaba profundamente su personaje. Él entendía las razones por las cuales Kalos decidió hacer que Yuri y él se enfrentaran y no iba a permitir que le quitaran su lugar con Sora.

Leon: Mmmm (mira al cielo) rayos, tendré que esperar que se haga noche (para eso faltaba una hora aproximadamente, él quería ver las estrellas ya que en la obra hay mucho de eso). Debo meterme en el papel (suspira)

Yuri: No será nada fácil, ¿verdad?

Leon: (Se fija en que su oponente no viene con malas intenciones) Así es, sobre todo porque después del casting vamos a tener que actuar juntos

Yuri: Sí, así que esto es como una competencia y a la vez un trabajo en equipo. (Mira a Leon) no voy a ponerte las cosas fáciles Leon, no dejé a Ahora en tus manos para que al final resultaras ser una mancha que impidiera que ella brillara como la gran estrella que es

Leon: Lo sé, debo hacer más grande su brillo convirtiéndome yo también en una estrella (empieza a pensar en Sora y en su sonrisa, eso es lo que más le costaría: sonreír de la misma forma que ella lo hacía)

Yuri: Bueno, te recomiendo que empieces a trabajar ya (se va. Lo que Yuri no sabía es que Leon ya estaba trabajando en su papel y Leon tenía muchos recuerdos que tenían que ver con ese libro así que tenía más motivación de lo que todos pensaban)

Sophie: ¡Leon!, ¡vamos, léemelo de nuevo!

Leon: Pero si es la quinta vez. Ay, está bien, pero solo una vez más

Sophie: ¿Una vez?, yo quiero que me lo leas mil veces más

Leon: Bueno, empiezo (lee): Cuando yo tenía 6años leí un libro llamado... El Principito pensó que el hombre de negocios pensaba como el borracho... cuando veas al cielo te reirás... reiré muy fuerte y te parecerá que todas las estrellas se ríen y será como si en vez de estrellas te hubiera dado cascabeles

Leon: (Se despierta) hace tiempo que no te veía en sueños, Sophie. Generalmente te veo cuando estoy despierto (ve hacia el cielo), ¡ya salieron las estrellas!

Se queda viéndolas toda la noche y va a analizando el papel de El Principito, algo muy parecido a lo que hizo Sora con el papel de La Sirenita.

Leon: Seguramente se sentía solo, por eso salió de su planeta… El Principito se quedó con el piloto para recordarle su niño interior y de tal forma que pudieran ser amigos... él amaba a su flor y cuando la conoció se dio cuenta de que estaba solo y por eso se siente triste

Mientras tanto Yuri está en su gimnasio privado entrenando, después de todo quería ver si Leon estaba a la altura de Sora. Una de las acrobacias era complicada, era una especie de técnica angelical pero para hombres; aunque, claro, no era igual, no se podía comparar el bello acto de Sora con esa acrobacia creada por Mía y llamada "regalo de estrellas", ya que se hacía en el clímax de la obra y representaba la partida del principito

Yuri: ¡Rayos!, cuando tengo que hacer el giro termino haciendo una acrobacia básica

Realmente le está costando, Mía lo había puesto difícil pero si se lograba la acrobacia dejaría con los ojos como platos a todo el público; pero Yuri iba por mal camino ¿será que debía haber empezado como Leon?, ¿intentando entender a El Principito? Yuri no lo pensó pero era así y solo quien lograra entender el bello personaje de El principito sería la estrella que brillaría junto a Sora.

 **Capítulo 3**

Ya había amanecido. Eran como las 9 de la mañana y todo el elenco se dirigía a el gimnasio a entrenar y cuando llegaron se encontraron con que Leon estaba entrenando y parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo en eso, debido a que estaba empapado en sudor. Leon al ver que el elenco había llegado se bajó del trapecio y se fue del gimnasio sin decir ni una palabra, estaba claro que no quería que los molestasen en su entrenamiento. ¿Pero a donde iría entonces? Ni él mismo sabía pero como no quería ni malgastar ni un minuto se fue al parque donde ya que, además de los juegos como el tobogán, también tiene barras y cosas por el estilo.

Persona: ¡Oh! Mira mi amor, ese hombre está haciendo unas acrobacias

Niño: Mami quiero ver

De un momento a otro Leon estuvo rodeado de personas que le aplaudían y hasta le tiraban dinero. Él estaba concentrado así que no le interesaba pero a pesar de todo no podía seguir allí, ya que las simples barras no eran suficientes para su entrenamiento. Se detuvo para descansar un poco y la gente se dispersa pero un hombre se le acerca.

Hombre: Es usted muy talentoso, señor

Leon: (Lo ve detenidamente, no tiene mucho interés en él) Gracias

Hombre: Espere (Leon se estaba yendo), ¿qué le parece si le invito un café?

Leon: Estoy muy ocupado, tengo que entrenar

Hombre: Comprendo pero veo que usted es profesional y por lo tanto necesita un espacio para entrenar

Leon: Sí, así es (se dio la vuelta para irse)

Hombre: Yo le puedo dar ese espacio (Leon se voltea y mira al hombre fijamente), con trapecios, trampolines, lo que usted necesita para entrenar correctamente.

Leon: ¿Y por qué usted quería darme ese espacio siendo yo un total desconocido?

Hombre: Porque usted me puede ayudar a mi (Leon levanta una ceja interrogativa). ¿Por qué no acepta el café que le ofrecí y le explico?

Leon: Mmmmm pero solo será un par de presentaciones, ¿no?

Hombre: Por supuesto, solo unas cuantas. Descuide, no le chocaran sus horarios

Leon: ¿Pero me dejara usar todo si restricciones a toda hora?

Hombre: Sí, sí y sin que nadie le estorbe ni los distraiga en sus entrenamientos

Leon: Bueno, en ese caso vamos ya mismo

Hombre: Claro, después de todo tres días para entrenar son pocos y si gusta podrá empezar de inmediato

Se encaminan y después de montarse en el metro (subterráneo, tren) toman un autobús y por ultimo caminan unas cuantas manzanas hasta llegar a una gran carpa de color azul y con un cartel al frente que decía el nombre del circo, la hora de las funciones y el valor de la entrada, además de una taquilla desarmable que estaba vacía en ese momento.

Hombre: He aquí mi querido circo: "La carpita de los sueños"

Leon: Hace tiempo que no veía este tipo de circo

Hombre: Sí, nos estamos extinguiendo pero el amor que le tengo no me deja abandonarlo

Leon: Sí, ya veo (le recordó un poco a Sora) y bien ¿podemos apresurarnos con esto señor Alejandro?

Alejandro: Sí, sí, le presentaré al grupo y podrá empezar a entrenar

Leon conoce a los artistas de "La carpita de los sueños", eran pocos en especial comparados con los que había en Kaleido. El señor Alejandro explica la situación y cómo Leon los iba a ayudar a cambio de poder entrenar con el equipo; la mayoría sonrió al escuchar esto pero hubo un chico rubio que no quiso.

Yuki: ¡Me opongo! (todos lo miran), este circo es nuestro, si ese hombre quiere usar nuestros trapecios tiene que quedarse

Alejandro: Yuki esto lo necesitamos, el señor Leon es un gran acróbata y si él se presenta ganaremos el dinero suficiente para seguir abiertos o ¿prefieres que tengamos que disolvernos?

Yuki: (Se siente impotente y rabioso) Estoy seguro de que soy mejor que él, déjeme a mi montar una sección en que haga acrobacias asombras, así recolectaremos el dinero

Leon: (No quiere perder más tiempo) bueno chico si te crees mejor que yo pruébalo (Yuki se queda paralizado, no entiende a qué se refería Leon, quien ya llevaba más tiempo en el medio y entendía y había confrontado distintas pruebas). Sí me puedes igualar sobre los trapecios, lo cual dudo, me iré

Yuki: (Para él eso era nuevo, los desafíos de ese tipo) Ok, vamos

Estando ya sobre los trapecios Leon empieza las acrobacias y Yuki se esfuerza para imitarlas o al menos hacer algunas parecidas pero le era imposible por más que se esforzara y en medio de uno de sus intentos

Sonia: ¡Yuki cuidado!

Leon ve sobre su hombro y ve que Yuki cae, hace una acrobacia asombrosa y llega al trapecio que Yuki no pudo alcanzar y sube al jovencito quien avergonzado le dice a Leon (aún están en el trapecio):

Yuki: Muy bien, me has ganado

Y apenas bajaron y Yuki informó que se daba por vencido. Acto seguido todos salieron para que Leon entrenara, el cual no tardo ni medio minuto en regresar al trapecio, el cual empezó a usar de una forma asombrosa y sin saberlo tenía una espectadora maravillada.

Después de hacer acrobacias básicas, y otras más complicadas, pasando por las que se presentarían en la obra empezó con "Regalo de Estrellas", que era la acrobacia que iría en el clímax y a pesar de sus continuos y grandes esfuerzos no paraba de cometer errores

Leon: ¡Rayos!, no alcanzo los trapecios, no mantengo las poses, ni realizo bien los giros

Sonia: En mi opinión lo está haciendo muy bien (una jovencita de 12 años de edad se asoma por un rincón, el cual había sido su escondite para poder mirar al joven Leon en acción)

Leon: ¿No escuchaste decir al señor Alejandro que debían dejarme en paz?

Sonia: Sí y lo siento pero es que… quería ver

Leon: (Se fija en la chica a quien le sobresalen un par de mangas largas y blancas de material aerodinámico lo cual significaba que debajo de la ropa llevaba ropa de gimnasia) ¿Acaso eres trapecista?

Sonia: ¡Sip! Desde los 4 años, mi madre me lleva entrenando casi una eternidad jeje

Leon: (la mira detenidamente. Luego ve el resto del pequeño escenario vacío) Sube

Sonia: ¿Qué?

Leon: Te he dicho que subas y debes hacerlo, haz interrumpido mi sesión de entrenamiento y has ido contra las condiciones que he puesto así que en recompensación debes subir y hacer lo que te diga

Sonia: Oh, ok (sube con nervios al trapecio)

Leon: Muy bien, escucha, te vas a balancear en el trapecio con un tiempo de cinco, yo haré una acrobacia básica y la completaré y cuando esté a dos metros de alto te lanzas al otro trapecio con un giro ¿entendiste?

Sonia: Creo que sí

Empiezan con el entrenamiento y Sonia nerviosa hace lo que el joven Leon le pide, ella no entiende lo que pasa pero realmente le gusta y deja de sentirse nerviosa es cuando luce una gran sonrisa que el joven Leon observa y sin darse cuenta hace el giro que no podía superar hasta ese momento (es el mismo giro que Yuri no puede hacer). Leon queda sorprendido y Sonia asombrada le empieza a aplaudir y el joven Leon sin nada que decir continúa la sesión ya que le faltaba una montaña de cosas por mejorar.

Mientras tanto en Kaleido…

Mía: ¡Vamos chicos!, ¡más animo!

Ken: Mía, Mía, Mía (la llama con fuerza pero ella lo ignora a propósito) ¡deja de evitarlo!

Mía: (Se queda paralizada sabia a que se refería Ken) Yo no evito nada.

Kalos: Entonces dinos que se te ha ocurrido con respecto al papel que falta

Mía: ¡Kalos! (se asustó al verlo) eh, yo, bueno, he pensado…

Kalos: En nada, en eso has pensado

Mía: Lo lamento pero es que no entiendo Kalos, Sarah quedaría perfecta con ese papel

Ken: Sabes que ella no desea participar en esta obra, aunque no entiendo por que

Kalos: Ni tienen que entenderlo (mira a Mía) ¿y bien?

Mía: (Casi llora) ¡Yo no sé!

Ken: Es un papel muy importante y ninguna de las chicas se siente preparada para asumir ese rol

Kalos: Mía, tendrás que tomar tú el papel si no ingenias algo (se va dejando a la pobre Mía con un enorme problema)

Mía: (Mira a Ken) ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Ken: Animo Mía, eres muy lista, algo lograras

En la oficina de Kalos…

Sarah: Me siento mal por Mía

Kalos: No puedes hacer otra cosa

Sarah: Sí, es verdad, yo no puedo entorpecer la actuación de esos chicos por más que crean que mi canto será perfecto para la obra y para el personaje de la rosa

Kalos: Sí, aunque concuerdo con Mía: ese papel nació para ti

Sarah: Kalos, algo es que el canto vaya bien con ese papel pero sabes que la rosa debe saltar al escenario y deslumbrar con su belleza y acrobacias al público

Kalos: El problema es: ¿quién puede tomar este desafío?

 **Capítulo 4**

Alejandro: Señor Leon ya tenemos que empezar a preparar todo para la función

Leon: Muy bien (mira a Sonia) baja y no se te olvide que tienes que seguir ayudándome

Sonia: (Esta toda sudada, agotada y feliz) si joven Leon

Se inician los arreglos para la función de esa noche, Leon observa lo unido que son todos, además de que son muy pocos; los acróbatas ayudaban a los dos únicos técnicos a ajustar los equipos y las luces, las chicas (artistas) se encargaban del maquillaje y vestuario y así dejaron todo listo. De repente salió el señor Alejandro vestido y maquillado como payaso, salió de la carpa y Leon escuchó como anunciaba a la gente:

Alejandro: ¡Queridos espectadores! ¡Bienvenidos sean a "La carpita de los sueños" ! ¡pasen, pasen! (recibe los boletos)

Poco a poco se llenan las gradas, finalmente el señor Alejandro se para en el centro del escenario.

Alejandro: Bien, bien, aquí si hay gente (ya es el inicio de la función) bueno, es mejor que empiece la diversión (toma del suelo un balde, se dirige al público y les tira lo que hay dentro, que resulta ser un montón de papelillo)

Suena la música, salen un par de acróbatas, hacen piruetas y así se presentan los artistas con distintos actos, entre ellos Leon quien maravilla a todos con sus actos y sin poder resistirse una jovencita se lanza al trapecio para compartir el escenario con él y sorpresivamente juntos hacen un acto que deja con los corazones muy alegres a todo el público.

Al día siguiente en Kaleido…

Mía: ¿Pero qué es esto? (Anna, Ken, Kalos y Sarah que estaban cerca de ella la miran) miren el periódico (Kalos lo toma y lee)

Maravillosos actos

La noche pasada se presentó un circo llamado "La carpita de los sueños", en donde los actos hicieron a la gente disfrutar de gran forma, en especial el acto de un par de acróbatas, los cuales presentaron increíbles piruetas dejando asombrados agrandes y chicos. Estos dos acróbatas son la señorita Sonia Kinomoto y Leon Oswald…

Kalos: ¿Qué significa esto? (ve el articulo una y otra vez y le pone cuidado a la foto de Leon con la jovencita pero no logra comprender lo que pasa) Mía ¿sabes qué es esto?

Mía: No para nada

Sarah: Habrá que hacer trabajo de detective

Kalos: (le brillaron los ojos al escuchar lo dicho por Sarah) Si y tu Mía deben ser quienes investiguen

Mía: ¿Que yo qué?

Kalos: Lo que oíste y hazlo antes de la audición (se va y Mía se queda una vez más fría)

Mía: ¡Ahhhh! (se pone a pensar, de inmediato pensó en preguntarle al joven Leon pero sabía cómo saldrían las cosas) no me queda opción, tendré que ir a la función de ese circo (mira a Sarah quien aún la ve) ¿no has pensado en lo del papel de la rosa?, es que te quedaría como anillo al dedo

Sara: Olvídalo, eso es cosa tuya.

Mía: Todo se me está saliendo de las manos (y coloca cara de perrito regañado)

Todo está extraño o al menos para el elenco general que se pregunta: ¿qué pasa aquí?,

Yuri se ha encerrado en su gimnasio y no se detiene ante nada, ha pasado por alto el análisis del personaje y está enfrascado intentando lograr hacer el "Regalo de Estrellas", mientras que Leon está en su propia lucha descubriendo y recordando muchas cosas. ¿Acaso la obra saldrá a flote? Eso es lo que todos intentan lograr.

En "La carpita de los sueños"….

Leon: Vamos, solo es un salto básico

Sonia: Si, lo lamento, volveré a intentarlo

Leon: Necesito que hagas ese salto para yo poder realizar bien mi acrobacia

Leon tenía grandes dificultades ya que "Regalo de Estrellas" era en pareja y mientras Sonia no lograra hacer los movimientos mínimos requeridos Leon no podría realizar su parte.

Sonia: (Debo hacerlo bien para que el joven Leon logre su cometido) Ok, allá voy (una vez más intenta hacer el salto pero no lo logra y en último esfuerzo para alcanzar el trapecio realiza una acrobacia impresionante y completamente nueva)

Leon: (Esta impresionado) ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Sonia: Eh… no lo sé (Leon no deja de mirarla, le recordó mucho a Sora) ¿seguimos?

Y así pasan el día en constante entrenamiento y por más que intenta concentrarse Leon no puede dejar de observar a Sonia quien mostraba tener gran talento a pesar de su corta edad. Finalmente paran debido a que Sonia está cansada.

Leon: Esta bien, vete y descansa, yo seguiré…

Sonia: No, (jadeaba y hablaba entrecortadamente) yo… quiero seguir

Leon: (Estaba impactado) ¿por qué?

Sonia: ¿Eh? (quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta como Yuki con el desafío) bueno, porque… porque me gusta y disfruto del escenario y, y, y… (no puede seguir por el jadeo)

Leon no deja de mirar a la pequeña que le recuerda tanto a Sora y a su propia hermana y se da cuenta de que ella puede ser una verdadera estrella ya que a pesar de que trabaja en un pequeño circo tiene lo esencial y es el gran amor por el escenario y la voluntad de triunfar sobre los retos.

A la hora de la función…

Mía: (Se sienta en su puesto) espero que sea este el circo correcto (empieza la función)

Sarah: oh, vaya… jaja, ¡ooooh!... (todo esto lo dice Sarah a medida que pasa la función)

Mía: No están nada mal, pero no son mejor que los de Kaleido, ¿entonces por qué Leon vendría a trabajar aquí?

Sarah: Pero qué cosas dices, debería hablar con Kalos para que los invite a ser parte del elenco

Mía: No creo que esté de acuerdo con la idea

Sarah: Mmmm tienes razón. Ay, ese bruto (se refiere a Kalos)

Alejandro: Y ahora, damas y caballeros: ¡el gran Leon y la bella florecita Sonia!

El público aplaudió sin control al ver la presentación de estos dos (Sonia y Leon ahora actuaban juntos por orden del señor Alejandro). Terminó la función pero Mía y Sara se quedan y deciden enfrentar a Leon

Leon: ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

Sarah: Leon será mejor que te cuides, te voy a dar una patada karateca (lo amenaza con los puños)

Mía: No entiendo, Leon, con todas las dificultades que tiene Kaleido tú lo abandonas

Sarah: ¿Y qué irá a pensar de ti Sora cuando regrese Leon?

Leon: Yo no he dejado Kaleido, estoy aquí por ciertos asuntos que son míos

Sonia: Joven Leon…. (se calla al ver que tiene compañía) eh… nada

Mía: (Le llega una idea tan rápidamente que hasta le dolió) tu eres la chica que se presentó hace un rato con Leon, ¿no?

Sonia: Eh… sí, así es

Sarah: (Ve el brillo en los ojos de Mía) ¿Qué piensas?

Mía: Dime pequeña, ¿qué te parecería si pudieras actuar en Kaleido?

Sarah: ¡Oh! Ya veo de qué se trata

Sonia: ¿Eh?, ¿qué?, ¿yo?, ¿en kaleido?

Mía: Sí, mostraste mucho talento en el trapecio y bueno verás…

Leon: ¡No! (todas lo miran) Mía, se lo que planeas pero no te dejaré que las utilices para lograrlo, no permitiré que la expongas a esas pruebas tan duras, ella aun no está lista para eso

Sonia: Joven Leon, por favor permítame tomar esta oportunidad (Leon la ve asombrado) esta oportunidad es única, por favor

Leon: (Piensa en la situación y recuerda a su hermana que siempre le pedía que le dejara tomar los retos que él le prohibía por miedo a que le pasara algo) está bien, pero Sonia debes estar preparada para todo tipo de pruebas; además tal vez solo sea por esta ocasión que te podrás presentar eso si todo sale bien

Sonia: Sip

Y así Mía y Sara se van de "La carpita de los sueños", confiando en que todo iría bien y Leon ahora tenía dos prioridades: la de lograr "Regalo de Estrellas" y la de ayudar al máximo a Sonia para que pudiera lograr presentarse en Kaleido. Sonia no se queda atrás, esa misma noche comienza a entrenar y sin duda sus sueños la llevaran lejos.

 **Capítulo 5**

Sudor, calor, y deseos de brillar, eso es lo que había dentro de dos personas que saltaban dentro de una carpa de un pequeño circo.

Sonia: Ahhh (cae)

Leon: Cierra más las rodillas cuando estés en el aire (grita) ¡YA TE LO HE DICHO 3 VECES!

Yuki: ¡Hey! No le grite a Sonia, no tiene el derecho

Leon: Oye niño tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer, además, ¿qué haces aquí?

Yuki: Yo vivo en este circo desde bebé y puedo estar dentro de la carpa cuando yo quiera

Leon: Niño, por si aún no te has dado cuenta aun eres un bebe. Déjanos en paz, tenemos que concéntranos para hacer estas acrobacias ¿o es que eres tan egoísta que no quieres que tu amiga actúe en Kaleido porque tú no eres talentoso?

Yuki: (Mira con furia a Leon) ¿Qué no soy talentoso?, ¿cómo te atreves?

Sonia: Yuki, por favor, déjanos entrenar (ve a Yuki con cara de súplica)

Yuki: Muy bien, pero solo porque me lo pides tú Sonia

Yuki se va pero Leon notó algo muy extraño en él y le pareció conocido ¿de qué se trataría? De cualquier forma siguieron entrenando, después de todo al día siguiente era la gran audición.

Mientras….

Yuri: ¡Sí! Por fin lo conseguí (jadeaba y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al trapecio)

Yuri estaba agotado, había practicado sin descansar, dormir o comer tres días seguidos. Era tan grande su determinación y deseos de proteger y asegurarse de que Sora estuviera bien que hacia hasta lo imposible.

Yuri: Cuídate mucho Leon, porque si no eres digno de Sora te tumbaré de su lado

Yuri había encontrado la clave justo cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse y caer, fue cuando el cansancio le permitió entender la clave "física" de la acrobacia pero aunque esa clave le permitiría realizar a la perfección "Regalo de Estrellas" algo le faltaba, solo falta ver si Leon tiene ese "algo".

Espectador: Bravo

Niño: Wuao

Espectador 2: Hurra

El público enloquecía con las acrobacias de Leon y veían muy linda y atentos a Sonia, quien sonreía a todo lo ancho. Saltó de un trapecio, Leon la recibió en el otro y le dio el impulso para devolverla (eso no era parte de la rutina) entonces al estar en el aire dirigiéndose a su trapecio la sorprendida Sonia hace una patada en el aire y un giro (algo parecido a lo que hizo Sora en la audición de La Sirenita) llegó a su trapecio y el público le aplaudió sin descanso y Leon estuvo seguro entonces de que podría enfrentar los retos…

Era el día de la audición y todos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos, se sabe que muchos corrieron a vomitar. Llegó Yuri y no perdió tiempo, se preparó concentrándose y calentando.

Ken: ¿Dónde rayos esta Leon?

Mía: Ojala que venga y que traiga a la niña

Kalos: En serio espero que sepas lo que haces al poner a una niña en el escenario, Mía

Sarah: ¡Ah! No te basta ser machista sino que también tienes que discriminar por la edad

Kalos: ¡Oh Sara! ¡Por favor! (mira a Mía con ganas de pegarle y Mía piensa: "¿Por qué a mí?")

Leon llega

Yuri: Ya era hora que aparecieras (lo miraba fijamente)

Leon: (Lo mira de igual forma) Killian (susurra)

Mía: Hola Leon ¿Cómo estás?, ¿estas nervioso?...

Leon: Ella vendrá después, tiene deberes en el circo (Leon había predicho las intenciones de Mía)

Mía: Eh… ok

Media hora después tenían que empezar la audición pero faltaba la pequeña Sonia

Mía: Kalos tal vez se retrasó jeje. Hay que relajarse, esperemos (Kalos estaba a punto de matar a Mía)

Leon: Iré por ella (todos lo miran pero Kalos acepta y al irse Leon ve a Yuri) No estoy huyendo Killian, no soy cobarde como tu

En "La carpita de los sueños"…

Sonia: (Suspira) Muy bien, ya están los atuendos arreglados (mira el vestido que acaba de coser, ese era el que más le importaba arreglar y por suerte ya lo había hecho)

Yuki: ¿A dónde vas? (Sonia hacía ademán de irse)

Sonia. Eh… pues yo…

Yuki: Ay Sonia, Sonia, Sonia (le evitaba la mirada) ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir? Ese tipo (Leon) me dijo que te avisara que habían cambiado la hora

Sonia: Pero no sé, siento este nervio, como si algo estuviera mal (entonces reflexiona) oye y ¿de cuándo acá el joven Leon confía en ti?

Yuki: Eh… pues (Sonia lo atrapó, Yuki era trapecista no actor)

Sonia: ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? (se va con el traje en el brazo)

Sonia corrió lo más rápido que pudo y Yuki intentó alcanzarla y lo logró justo cuando solo faltaba cruzar la calle para llegar al escenario. Sonia lucha por soltarse y cruza corriendo la calle en eso viene un carro y… Sonia logró cruzar a tiempo pero Leon que había visto a Sonia saliendo de "La carpita de los sueños" y la había seguido se apresuró para cruzar la calle se paralizo al ver el auto que venía con increíble velocidad hacia él y que lo podría dejar como a su hermana y el recuerdo de ese suceso no lo dejó reaccionar.

Yuri: ¡Cuidado!

Yuri corrió con cada gramo de energía que tenía, empujó a Leon para que saliera de la vía y luego rápidamente se quitó él.

Leon: (Reaccionó) ¡Yuri! (lo ve increíblemente asombrado)

Yuri jadea un poco, ve a Leon por un momento pero no le dice nada

Dejando que el silencio fuera el interlocutor todos se fueron al escenario para la audición, incluso el asustado Yuki que vio paralizado todo lo ocurrido.

Mía: Gracias a Dios (mira a Kalos) ¿lo ve jefe?, están aquí

Sarah: No le digas nada a este bruto Mía (mira a Sonia) mucha suerte, lo harás bien.

Sonia no dice nada, comienza la audición y fueron directo a lo que tenía a todos con los pelos de punta.

Yuri y Leon se subieron a los trapecios y así lo hicieron dos acróbatas más que servirían de apoyo (hay que recordar que "Regalo de Estrellas" es en pareja) empezaron:

Dieron sus saltos y lo que les correspondían entonces llegó el momento. Los acróbatas llevaron el trapecio al punto necesario para que Yuri Y Leon hicieran su parte, luego dieron el giro básico que les correspondían y en mitad de esto Yuri Y Leon hicieron su salto desde sus correspondientes trapecios y realizaron el giro hacia atrás mientras que sus compañeros hacían el giro básico debajo de ellos.

Llegó el momento más difícil de la acrobacia que era hacer la pose interpretativa; lo difícil de eso era que haber hecho el giro antes de la pose hacía difícil mantener el equilibrio pero el joven Yuri cerró las rodillas así que lo logró, dio el giro e hizo su pose que daba aires de majestuoso. Por el lado de Leon estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero al terminar el giro y abrirse para hacer su pose no hizo una imperial como Yuri, al contrario hizo una llena de ternura y eso fue lo que hizo que todas las miradas se posaran en él.

"El Principito era un niño lleno de bondad e inocencia", pensó Leon. "El Principito le dio las estrellas a su amigo porque él le había quitado la tristeza, así como Sora me quitó la tristeza a mí".

Yuri volteó a ver a Leon y sonrió, complementó la actuación de Leon ocupando él ahora el papel del piloto (o sea el otro personaje masculino de la obra) de esa forma la acrobacia estuvo completa y todos los presentes aplaudieron a Leon y Yuri quienes bajaron juntos…

Yuri: Sora será una estrella muy brillante ahora que brillaras junto a ella

Leon: (Sonrió por dentro y por fuera se limitó a darle la mano a Yuri) Bien pero ahora nos concentraremos en sacar a flote la obra

En el ambiente hubo algo que lleno los corazones de todos, incluso el de el jovencito Yuki y el de la pequeña Sonia, quien se cambió de ropa colocándose el vestido que ella misma había arreglado y al subir al trapecio asombró por su talento y cuando bajó hasta Kalos quedó bien convencido de que podría con el papel de la rosa de El Principito.

Llegó la noche de estreno y Sonia temblaba de arriba abajo. La realización de la obra fue excelente, la actuación de Leon suavizaba hasta el corazón más duro; cuando vino la parte de la pequeña Sonia lo hizo a la perfección como una rosa muy linda y se sintió realmente feliz al actuar con el joven Leon. Cuando el joven Leon y Yuri hicieron la acrobacia "Regalo de Estrellas"; también se arrojó al escenario mucho papelillo brillante que representaban las estrellas (era un efecto especial) pero Leon vio por un momento un brillo más que el resto de los que estaban allí y aunque él pensaba que era tan solo los efectos especiales era en realidad un pequeño espíritu y a pesar de que lo ignoraba eso significaba que él (Leon) era capaz y digno de ser una estrella.

Luego de unas cuantas presentaciones Sora y May regresaron así que Sonia tuvo que entregar el papel aunque lo hizo de buena manera porque ella entendía la situación pero siempre llevaría el recuerdo de haber tenido esa oportunidad, además ¿quién sabe si en el futuro podría volver a kaleido? Y Leon sin duda le ofrecería su ayuda sin importar lo que pasase ya que le había tomado mucho cariño. Cada día era mejor y ahora su corazón estaba lleno de felicidad gracias a la pequeña Sonia y su fresca alegría y porque ahora podía ser compañero de Sora y no una mancha en su brillo porque ahora era una estrella.


End file.
